


Basic Training

by Lightspeed



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Frottage, Group Love, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Mann Train, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1342594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightspeed/pseuds/Lightspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team tries out a silly idea they’d always wanted to do in bed, but then just end up in a big sloppy loving orgy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Basic Training

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moofrog](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=moofrog).



Nobody quite remembered who finally decided it was going to happen. Jokes had been thrown around forever, during those nights when they could all be pulled away from their tasks and warm beds to gather all at once for a session of all-inclusive lovemaking.

“We should just form a train and hitch up to each other.”

“I'll fuck you an' he'll fuck me an' he'll fuck him an' we'll just keep goin'.”

“It'd be the ultimate non-combat team-building exercise!”

“I am far too feckin' drunk for something like that!”

And so on, as bodies fell together and mouths and hands explored expanses of warm flesh and fur. The gasps and groans of group love filling the air silenced further conversation each time.

Until this time.

Scout hissed, his chest brushing the floor as his arms struggled to keep him up, his thighs shaking under the unrelenting assault. The weight of the whole team bore down on his with each thrust, Pyro driving into him with the force of seven men behind him, filling him and pressing close against his back. Hot flesh speckled with freckles warmed the youngest mercenary's back as the firebug clung tightly to him, leaning his weight on Scout as his arm wrapped around him to tug eagerly at his cock while Engineer bent over him, forcing him down atop the runner.

Rough hands gripped Pyro's waist tightly, fingers dimpling into the pudge of his belly as lips gently trailed the bottom edge of the firebug's mask. Engineer's breath puffed hotly through his nose against Pyro's neck with each thrust, each entry into him, forcing his hips forward with each time Sniper entered him.

Bent over the Texan's back, cheek pressed to his shoulder in a barely-collected jumble of breathy groans and shaking, rangy limbs, Sniper clung to Engineer like a koala as his nails dug into thick hips, whines rising in his throat with each intrusion by Spy behind him. He shuddered, whimpering as the rogue inside him dragged his nails down the bushman's spine with satisfied, breathless chuckles.

Spy pushed at Sniper's back, clutching his hip in one hand as he struggled to keep his weight on his knees, made difficult by Soldier repeated ingress into his most well-guarded territory. The broad, muscular man behind him held the slim rogue with one hand wrapped around his side, clutching his middle and skirting a ticklish spot along his ribs with each movement. His voice barked loudly as he turned to regard the back of the line with demands of greater speed and force.

Demoman laughed, trying to acquiesce as he drove deep into Soldier over and over, holding him tight and wobbling on his knees, what little force he could muster paling in comparison to the overlarge cock inside him, the fuzzy belly and chest pressed warmly against his back as Heavy's broad hands held him close and roamed his body, pumping away with joy.

Echoing Soldier's cheers for more, Heavy groaned out his approval and appreciation for the doctor at his back, stubble-ringed lips peppering his neck and spine, pressing warmly into the sweat-moist center of his back between shoulder blades, his hips picking up speed to drive into the giant at double-time.

“You guys, I can't,” Scout gasped as the pace picked up, hips moving in tandem to a chorus of strained groans. “I can't--”

Pyro let go of Scout's cock, bracing his hand against the ground and turned back to Engineer, shaking his head. “He's had it; we're gonna crush him at this rate.”

“Alright, boys, hit the kill switch! Scout's had enough,” Engineer called to a chorus of relieved groans as slowly, the rest of the team disengaged from each other.

“Is little Scout okay?” Heavy asked, scooting forward on his hands and knees to take the exhausted young man into his arms, his thumb brushing over Scout's flushed cheek.

“Yeah, I just, that was a lot 'a guys leanin' on me at once an' I couldn't take it,” the younger man panted, smiling up at his largest lover. “At least, not that many.”

“Would you like to divide the number by four?” Medic asked, sliding up behind him, hands circling round to pet up and down the runner's abs.

“Huh?”

“Two, Schatz. Is two too many?”

Looking from Heavy to the grinning German leaning over his shoulder, Scout grinned. “I think I can handle two. Since you asked so nice, Doc.”

“Wunderbar.”

 

 

“Aye, like that,” Demoman whispered, leaning in against Soldier's shoulder as they sat side-by-side, hands on each other's cocks and stroking slowly. He listened fondly to the whining groan that built in his lover's throat as he squeezed a little tighter, tugged a little faster, setting him to wriggling under his assault.

Soldier nosed in against Demoman's chest for a moment, lost in sensation as small flickers of white closed in on his eyes for a moment. “Slow down,” he gasped, “I'm close. Not yet.”

“Already?”

“When you were inside me, you kept hitting the right spot.”

“Shite,” the Scot breathed, burying his nose in his lover's hair, “ye dunnae how sexy that sounds.”

Soldier just chuckled, lifting his head and enjoying the slow, easy pace of their mutual pleasure as they watched the rest of their number descend on Sniper like a flock of crows after carrion.

 

 

Left a panting mess after he'd been freed from his place sandwiched between Engineer and Spy, Sniper lay on the floor, red-faced and useless in the wake of being fucked and toyed with. His eyes, hazy and unfocused, wandered about slowly, his breath beginning to return to him as shadows began to cross his vision. A pair of strong hands grabbed him up, rolling him onto his side and lifting his leg. Warmth, fuzzy and familiar, pressed against his back.

“You ready, Darlin'?” Engineer asked, kissing at the bushman's back with a quiet chuckle.

“Yeh,” came Sniper's reply, his eyes fluttering closed as the shorter man pushed into him, filling him far more than Spy had, stretching him as his cock slid in deep. Another hand grabbed his leg to hold it aloft as Engineer wrapped his arms around Sniper's torso, holding him close as his hips began to roll, thrusting in and out of the gangly bushman and driving more whimpering moans from him.

“Shh, mon chasseur,” Spy cooed, kneeling before Sniper's face and smiling down, delicate fingers brushing his chin as his mouth fell open. “It has only begun. Now be good and have a taste of me, oui?”

Sniper looked up to Spy, pupils blown wide with lust as the rogue grinned down at him. His cock bobbed an inch from the bushman's face, held in Spy's free hand. It was clean, wiped free of residual lube as a courtesy, though Sniper could still smell the stuff on his skin and in his pubic hair, sadly masking much of Spy's natural musk, a scent that never failed to drive the bushman wild.

He licked his lips and nodded, opening his mouth again to take him. Spy complied eagerly, inching up and pushing his hips forward to slide between those warm lips and delighting in the bushman's skilled tongue going to work immediately. He gripper Sniper's hair, admiring how happy he was to have a cock to suck and moan around as Engineer drove deep into him.

A needful, desperate groan thrummed through Spy as a mouth wrapped around Sniper's shaft, hot as a furnace and eager to please. Pyro had removed his mask, sweat-soaked black curls sticking to his forehead as his head began to bob, his tongue and lips searching out every spot to make Sniper shiver.

 

 

“Oh Jesus fuck,” Scout gasped, his head dipping to press against Heavy's clavicle, burying his nose in the giant's fuzzy chest. His arms circled Heavy's shoulders, fingers digging into his traps as he tried to adjust. It was so much. It was too much, but it was perfect. He felt himself clenching and spasming, squeezing tight and rippling around the two cocks buried deep inside of him.

Medic nuzzled against the nape of Scout's neck, pressing gentle kisses of encouragement along his spine. “Shh, breathe,” he urged, sharing a hungry glance with Heavy over their young lover's shoulder.

“Will be okay, just need to adjust and settle,” Heavy assured Scout, petting at his soft hair with one massive hand. He kissed the crown of his head, breathing in his scent.

“Yeah, yeah, I'm okay, I just,” Scout gasped, lifting his head to look Heavy in the eye. “I'm okay. Let's do this.”

“You are sure?” Medic asked, hugging him tightly, pressing his belly to the runner's back.

“Yeah, I want you both. Fuck me.”

Heavy rumbled out a curse, cut off quickly as his lips claimed Scout's, muffling the young man's cries as his hips began to move, sliding out of then back into Scout, against Medic, making both men quiver and encouraging Medic to do the same.

The kiss broke, Scout's head falling back, his mouth and eyes open wide as he took both men at once, thrusting up into him and driving insensate howls from him. Their pace grew quickly relentless, leaving him to shake and shudder in their grip as they took and gave their pleasure, stretching and filling and driving all the sentience from Scout's mind, reducing him to animal lust.

 

 

The slick slide of his and Soldier's cocks made Demoman shudder, rutting against the man beneath him, grinning wide. His breath hitched, watching the half-lidded eyes of his lover as they ground together, hot and slippery with lube.

It hadn't taken very long before simply touching and watching became kissing and groping, and soon Soldier had taken it upon himself to leave bite marks along the taller man's neck and shoulder. Demoman had been able resist no longer, flipping him onto his back and punishing him with rough, excited humping, driving stuttering gasps from both men before they settled into a comfortable rhythm, exulting in the sounds of sex all around them as they lost themselves in sensation.

“I'm gonna--” Soldier croaked out, nails biting into Demoman's forearms as he came, heat blooming between them as he spattered their bellies with his seed, joined by the Scot moments later, cursing loudly.

Soldier's arms wrapped tightly around Demoman as he collapsed onto the shorter, broader man, panting against his neck and sighing contentedly.

 

 

“Oh, yes, Bushman, you love it, don't you?” Spy purred, thrusting shallowly into Sniper's mouth and letting his fingers tangle in his hair. Heat, perfect and wet, enveloped him, drawing husky groans from him as he used his lanky lover and felt him hum out an agreement around his length.

Engineer hissed through his teeth, picking up his pace, “You're so good, Darlin'. Just putty in our hands. We can do whatever we want to you and you'll just lay there and take it and ask for more, won't you?” His voice, husky and low, thrummed through Sniper, forcing more agreeing hums, more desperate groans out of him to vibrate around Spy.

His muffled whines picked up speed, rising in pitch as his hips began to twitch, legs shaking as his body rocked back and forth with the force of Engineer's thrusts. Pyro's tongue undulated against his frenulum, snaking around the ridge of his head to tease here and lave there, the heat and suction searing and making Sniper's guts knot up tight.

With a hoarse cry around Spy's hot flesh, he came, filling Pyro's mouth with his seed as his whole body went stiff, clenching in rhythmic spasms around Engineer, whines persisting after the throbbing of his cock stopped and his legs relaxed, the lovers still inside him continuing to pound away with renewed vigor.

“Race you,” Engineer teased, catching Spy's eye.

Spy hissed, biting back his orgasm, “But what makes a winner here?”

“I'm thinking we all win,” Pyro chimed in after swallowing, dragging the back of his hand across his lips.

“Sad you swallowed, Py. I was hopin' to see 'im paint all over those freckles of yours,” Engineer growled, and that was enough to send Spy plummeting over the edge, filling Sniper's mouth as he doubled over, shivering with a raspy keen. “Well what do you know? I win.”

“So underhanded,” Spy teased, falling to his hip and leaving Engineer to roll Sniper onto his back and settle between his thighs, driving deep into him and pumping out his last few strokes before coming deep inside the bushman.

 

 

Scout's orgasmic cry rang out, clear as a bell and twice as lovely to his audience of lovers. Clawing at Heavy's shoulders, sandwiched between two hirsute men, he quivered and shook, crying out as he clenched in rhythm around both of them, dragging their own climaxes out of them. Twin groans, one low and husky, the other high and needful, filled Scout's ears as he felt them both pulse, filling him with come.

Panting, he fell limp and boneless in their arms, shivering as they pulled out. Dimly, he felt himself leak a bit, curling up with Heavy as the giant lowered him gently to the floor, his chest rising and falling in rapid, desperate breaths.

 

 

Pyro pressed his forehead against Sniper's hip, pressing kisses to his warm skin as he stroked himself, heavy breaths rolling hotly across the bushman's leg.

“Oh, but we have forgotten you,” Spy slurred, scooting down to wrap his arms around the firebug, tugging him onto his back. Nimble fingers trailed down his chest, taking gentle hold of his dark nipple and pinching lightly, a smile crossing the rogue's face as he heard Pyro's breath hitch.

Sniper snorted, dragging himself around to press kisses into Pyro's sweaty curls, his limp arms wrapping loosely around his lover's shoulders. “I've forgot nothin'.”

With a wheezy, breathless chuckle, Engineer's lips met Pyro's hip, his hand sneaking up to fondle the firebug's balls as he worked himself. “Mmm, you're beautiful, Darlin'.”

“I love you,” Pyro gasped, his pace speeding, eyes sinking closed as he basked in the warm bodies against his.

“Love you too,” Scout chimed in, crawling on his hands and knees over to capture Pyro in a kiss. Tongues reached out to tangle between their lips, the firebug's moans entering Scout as the youngest mercenary's hand reached down to cup his chin.

Warm hands lifted Pyro's legs, spreading them to expose him. “Pretty little Pyro,” came Heavy's low rumble, followed by a pair of slick, thick fingers probing at his entrance. “Are you ready?”

An affirmative sound died between his and Scout's mouth as Pyro found himself unable to pull away. His free hand gave a thumbs up before Medic's hands snatched it and kisses began to pepper his knuckles.

“Horosho,” Heavy teased, pushing in slowly and delighting in the sound of the firebug's moans as he was filled with the giant's digits.

“He takes it like a champion,” Soldier joked, hugging Pyro's leg tight, petting at his thigh as he watched.

Biting gently at Pyro's other thigh, Demoman paused to crane his head to see, nodding in agreement. “Aye, that he does. We should have a night were we all have a turn at him.”

“Oh god,” Pyro groaned, breaking his kiss with Scout to catch his breath, hand flying over his cock. Heavy's fingers were so big, so thick, and as he pressed further and further in, stretched him so perfectly. He could barely handle it, until Medic distracted him, warmth closing around his middle finger as the doctor wrapped his mouth around it. Pink lips trailed along brown, scraped and scarred flesh, his tongue laving against the pad of his finger.

“Medic, if you are going to suck something, why are you leaving poor Pyro to touch himself?” Soldier chided, leaning over to gain access to the firebug's crotch, knocking his hand aside. Pressing his lips to the tip of Pyro's cock, he chuckled softly, letting his tongue snake out to lap against his head, relishing the sound of the smaller man's hissed breath. “There you go, son.” Licking his lips, he slipped them around the firebug's cock, taking him into his mouth with a satisfied hum.

“Shit!” Pyro gasped, arching up into Soldier's mouth, rolling his hips against Heavy's fingers, which curled, teasing eagerly at his prostate, sending shocks up his spine to explode behind his eyelids as fireworks, those thick digits stretching and filling him just right. Hands roved his skin, warm hues of russet speckled with dark freckles. Lips and tongues caressed him, sighs and words of praise and love echoing in his ears. His guts twisted up tight, heat rising within him, smouldering and simmering as his whines grew higher. Scout claimed his mouth again, swallowing his cries as he came, filling Soldier's mouth as he shook, wracked with ecstatic paroxysms, his embers blazing hot and spending themselves out.

Heavy's fingers slid out of Pyro, lips and mouths leaving him as strong arms began to cris-cross his body, his lovers gathering to cuddle together with him. “You did well,” the giant cheered with a weary laugh, pressing kisses to his knees as his legs fell to the floor.

“Fuckin' gorgeous,” Scout echoed.

“Mmm, yeah,” came the firebug's dreamy reply. “You all are.”

Settling in together, arms and legs strewn about as kisses were liberally traded and eyes fluttered shut, the team curled in close, growing still until the only sounds left in the room were the rhythm of unhurried breaths and heartbeats.


End file.
